


Heart Colors

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multiverse, One-Sided Relationship, Parallel Lives, Past Lives, Weirdness, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wasn't always Luna. Once, she was another kind of witch, elsewhere. Her name had been Naminé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Colors

Luna liked to paint, but sometimes she liked to draw more. She thought she wasn't as good at it as she could be, but that didn't matter.

* * *

Luna wasn't always Luna. Once, she was another kind of witch, elsewhere. Her name had been Naminé.

(Well, she hadn't really been a witch, but she had been called one and had called herself one. And now she really was one. It was a bit funny.)

* * *

And she wasn't entirely sure it was "was", or "had". Because sometimes it all still seemed on-going, not past tense; just not _here_. Elsewhere. Other worlds, other lives. Maybe it was both past and present.

* * *

That didn't really matter, either. "Is" or "had", it still _was_.

* * *

She liked to draw because that other her did, and more importantly, because drawing was like memory.

* * *

(Was, is memory. The other her is a 'witch' of memories, after all.)

* * *

If she could capture memory in drawings...

* * *

She had almost been certain, almost from the first, that Ginny was also someone else, too.

(Nobody & Somebody. Girl with red hair that smelt like sea salt.)

* * *

But when she tried to ask, to explain:

[ _"I think we might have been together, once."_  
Ginny gave her a confused look.  
"In another life.", she added, helpfully.  
"I'm sorry, Luna, but I don't like you that way."]

* * *

That hadn't been what she meant. (Even if she did feel that way.) She never brought it up again.

* * *

(And if it hurt a bit, that was okay. She didn't mind. At least she knew she had a heart, here.)


End file.
